Relief Unsought
by dropsstarmagic
Summary: A soon to be kenyako!! Not good at summaries


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon so don't sue me. Fox Kids do and some other companies.  
  
  
  
Relief Unsought  
  
  
  
Chapter One~****  
  
By Akie Tacky  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yolei sighed thoughtfully as she eyed the blackboard where her teacher was busily writing and explaining a fairly simple math problem for about the fiftieth time.  
  
The clock was ever so slowly ticking away at five minutes before the bell rang in which when it did, Yolei would be free to go to the digital world with her friends, T.K, Kari, Davis, and Cody.  
  
BRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
'finally, I thought I was gonna die from boredom' murmured Yolei to herself.  
  
She hastily ran as fast as she could towards the computer room in which Cody, Kari, T.K, and Davis were already there chattering away at plans on how to defeat the digimon emperor.  
  
'we should go straight to the base and use Flamedramon's fire rocket to smash it to smithereens' exclaimed the goggle head boy unintelligently  
  
'Uh, Davis, I think that is something that we would all liked to do if we could' replied Cody sweat dropping  
  
'What do you mean 'if we could' of course we can!" said Davis  
  
'Have you no brains, you bull-headed dummy, first of all, we don't even know where the hell the base is. Second of all, I seriously doubt that Flamedramon by himself could defeat the digimon emperor. And last of all do you think that Ken is stupid enough not to know notice that we are heading towards his base with the most foolish and reckless ideas of all.' Said Yolei entering the computer promptly with her hands folded together and an eyebrow was raised high as she eyed Davis.  
  
'Sheesh, it was just a suggestion…at least I'm not purple head ditzy boy lover…"  
  
A vein popped on Yolei's head and steam started to come quickly out of her ears , "What did you say, DAVIS MOTIMIYA, why you little…"  
  
"Calm down Yolei…" said T.K and Kari who were both desperately trying to hold Yolei back from destroying Davis though secretly if Kari hadn't acted first, T.K would of loved seeing Davis get beat up by a girl.  
  
'Anyways, we don't have time to argue, innocent digimon are being captured and abused at this very moment and we need to stop that before we act out on our ultimate destination, the base.' Said Cody relevantly  
  
'Right, and we don't have time for irrelevant nonsense like this' said Kari sternly, 'Lets got to the Digital world, DIGI PORT OPEN!  
  
*********************************~*******  
  
The digital world was bright and green with the wind blowing softly. There were flowers blooming elegantly as far as the eye could see and the sky couldn't be more of a healthy colored light blue  
  
'Its so lovely' murmured Kari, her pink eyes had a gentle look to them with her short brown hair blowing in the wind making her glow in likeliness of a beautiful angel.  
  
T.K looked at her thoughtfully with his sky-blue eyes as if in amazement and it seemed he smiled in thought. Davis was well…drooling and his eyes were bright and cheerful at the sight of her. Cody, despite his younger age, couldn't but blush slightly at the look of her. Yolei, well…wasn't exactly paying attention to Kari whatsoever, she wasn't interested in that way. She was busy trying desperately to suppress a sneeze in her but failed miserably.  
  
Kari's thoughts: Why did Ken have to be the one to be the Digimon Emperor? Why couldn't it be someone else? Somehow, I want to just slap him in the face and tell him to wake up. If only he wasn't evil, I don't know why, but I feel as if Ken would be able to understand my pain…oh no…what am I thinking??? This can't be happening!! I'm in love with the Digimon Emperor!!!  
  
T.K's thoughts: Kari looks so lovely today. I'm not sure if she knows or not about my feelings towards her and I don't know if I should have the guts to tell her. Its just…she seems like she is thinking a lot about something or someone…  
  
Davis's thoughts: Kari pretty. Kari mine. If only T.L would turn into a swine.  
  
Cody's thoughts: I never knew how pretty Kari was.  
  
Yolei's: Must not sneeze and ruin beautiful moment. Eck.  
  
'Ah…AHHHH CHOOO!!!!' sneezed Yolei miserably breaking the harmonious moment.  
  
Kari broke out of her thoughts. T.K broke out of his thoughts. Cody broke out of his thoughts. Davis broke out of his daydreaming and turned to yell at Yolei. Yolei rubs her nose, relieved.  
  
'Sheesh Yolei, you just had to tear the gorgeous moment of peace with your horn-blowing, couldn't you just not sneeze?" snapped Davis.  
  
'Well sorry, but I couldn't help it, after all, its not my fault I have allergies' snapped Yolei back in reply.  
  
The others turned shaking their heads to continue though somehow, in their quiet agreement, they all felt unreasonably that Yolei really ruined their perfect moment in thought.  
  
Yolei sighed in misery as she hunched towards the back of the line. Her eyes were moistening slowly.  
  
Yolei's thoughts: Hmm…why does everyone seem so annoyed by me and agreed with Davis the Airhead in some silent unseen way but felt. I mean I couldn't help it if I had to sneeze. Why is it that I'm always the imperfect one with the big glasses and mouth. The other three boys seem so intrigued by Kari all the time. Why is it that she gets all the good attention and I get the bad. Kari is nice and all to me and she always seems to try and understand people. Its just not fair.  
  
  
  
At the Digimon Emperor's base;  
  
Ken is sitting back watching the digi-destined children walk through the digital world. He noticed every single little movement they did and he had made his final decision.  
  
Ken: Wormmon, get over here, you are going to tell the conspiracy of unknown to the digi-destined digimon and tell them to at night when all those naïve dunder-headed kids go to sleep, capture the purple headed girl.  
  
'But why Ken?'  
  
Ken took out his whip and hit it hard against Wormmon. 'Never call me Ken, you MUST call me the Master, you get it. And I'm only capturing her as bait to get rid of those annoying digi-destined kids'  
  
'Yes master'  
  
Author's note: Just review and I'll see. ^.^ 


End file.
